Prologue
Introduction The prologue takes place in 32-28 BBY. This is the story of how Russell, Raymie, and Kris become bounty hunters, and begin work with the Republic. Story Part 1 Raymie ran inside and sealed the door shut just as a barrage of blaster fire hit the other side of the door. Russell came out of the garage blaster in hand, "Whats going on?" "They found us" Raymie said exhausted from running. Russell glances at the door "that door won't hold them long, maybe a couple minutes." "I know, but I got the fuel cells for the bikes get our stuff and the delivery, I'll ready the bikes." Russell headed upstairs to grab their bags while Raymie prepped the speeder bikes. Russell begins back towards the stairs when a grappling hook hits the 2nd story window and grabs the frame, rushing down the stairs and into the garage they secure the bags onto the bikes and open the garage doors. They take off into the woods and after nearly an hour reach a small farm town, its clean and well cared for but very old. Russell yelled over the sound of the bikes "I'll go check the market for food and supplies, you go find Kris" Raymie nodded and broke off from the main road. The market was in the town square, and only had a few stalls- mostly selling fruit, vegetables, and meat. Russell approaches a stand with assorted processed foods from off-world "How much for a ration pack?" "Twelve credits per pack, or 100 for a case" said the gruff stall owner, "Alright, and how much for those two jackets?" "50" "I'll take a case of rations and the jackets" After taking the supplies Russell proceeds towards the cantina looking for Raymie. Entering the cantina Raymie spots Kris at the bar,. As he sits down Kris asks "Were you followed?" "I don't think so, have you secured a ship?" Kris looked around, checking no one was in ear shot "An old AIAT, unmarked Mandolorian, twin laser turrets, tail gunner, and concussion missiles." "Bigger than we needed, but should be good for hauling more cargo in the-" before Raymie can finish his sentence, Russell comes flying through the cantinas door picking himself up he says "I'm telling you, we didn't kill your boss that was on him" A large Zabrak man steps through the door after him "I don't care hat happened, somebody has to pay" he steps toward Russell and kicks him in the chest, as Russell hits the ground Kris draws and shoots the Zabrak in the chest dropping him instantly and states "We should go before more show up" finally getting to his feet Russell says "yeah, sounds like a good idea" and the 3 head to the star port. Russell whistles "Nice job with the ship Kris, what did it cost?" Kris replies "Had to sell the bike shop." "Sad to get rid of it, but we can't come back." says Raymie. After getting the bikes loaded onto the ship, they start it up and set course for Corulag. Part 2 =